The nothingness will rule
by ShiroTaichou
Summary: A boy abandoned by his parents. Left to raise by his aunt's family who didn't want him. A small accident unleashed a chain of events which changed the future forever. Potters Alive, different bwl, Dark/Evil Harry, Harry/male pairing
1. The beginning

**As mentioned in the description his is a Harry Potter/Kingdom Hearts crossover. This story disregards everything what happened after Kingdom hearts 2 which means the Organizations goal is as it seemed in Kh2 the creation of Kingdom Hearts to get a heart again.**

On a clearing behind a small forest is a giant manor surrounded by a high wall with a giant gate made out of iron. In front of that gate were 2 people.

A man with dirty blond hair who has two bangs which frame his face and large green eyes and a large black cloak faced off a young boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a white and black over jacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white with yellow gloves and wore overly large yellow shoes. In addition he had a necklace in form of a crown.

A man had a large blue shield and the boy weapon was a sword in form of a key. The fight lasted about an hour and in the end the man was defeated. He fell to his knees "You have such strength even at the mercy of your memory" "None of that matters just put Riku back" replied the boy fiercely.

The man laughed coldly "Just put him back" The man got up to his feet "The Riku you speak of has but one fate to sink into the darkness and you will share that fate Sora. If you continue to seek the girl Namine the shackles will tighten you will lose your heart and end up being Marluxia's pawn" "Marluxia?" asked the boy named Sora confused "What has Namine to do with"

Before he could finish his question a giant ball of fire flew pass him and hit the man in his chest who fell back on his back. The surprised boy looked behind him and saw another man wearing a black cloak. He had spiky red hair and green eyes. "Axel" Sora shouted to the man. "Yo Sora. Did I catch you at a bad time" Axel asked nonchanatly.

The man on the ground looked up and tried to got up again "Axel why" "I came to stop you from talking to much by eliminating your existence" "No don't do it" the man begged "We are just nobodies who have no one to be yet we still are but now you can be nothing instead of just being a nobody. You are off the hook" replied Axel without a care in the world "No please don't" begged the man clearly afraid "I don't want to" "Good bye" interrupted Axel killed the man with his fire.

The body of the man slowly dissolved in black mist. The boy looked horrified in the way the man died and asked "What in hell are you people?" The man just shrugged "Don't know. I wonder about that myself" before he vanished with the help of shadows.

 **In a different world**

Within the highest mountain chain of that world was a decent-sized house hidden. In the cellar of that house were two giant rooms. One of the rooms was a laboratory the other was entirely empty with two exceptions. The first one was a giant computer the other were many empty orbs flying in the middle of the room. A man was currently working on the computer he was too absorbed in his work to see that black mist started to flood from every single angle into the room. The mist had but one direction one of the orbs which in the air. The orb soon absorbed the entire mist.

After hours of work the man finished his work and turned around he looked up to the orbs and was surprised. One of the orbs had turned pitch black with a white emblem of a shield. The man cackled mad "Very good. It seemed the Keyblade's chosen one has started to kill of the members of the Organization but unfortunately it was just Vexen the weakest of them all nevertheless if everything goes according to plan the Organization will be destroyed in a little more than a year and then the next phase can finally begin. I wonder who will be the next to die. Will it be Larxene or will be Riku faster than Sora and Lexaeus will be the next to die"

"One year just one year and I can start to work to my true aim and while doing that I will get my REVENGE"


	2. The Cloaked Schemer

Two days after Vexen died the entire group of Organization members who was sent to castle Oblivion where either killed by Sora or Riku and therefore more of the strange orbs were filled with dark mist but instead of a white shield emblem the orbs had other emblems such as knives or a scythe.

The man was currently in a big white room with a giant capsule in the middle. The capsule opened and revealed Sora sleeping in it. "You are truly amazing young Keyblade wielder. You got rid off Marluxia for me and I will make sure that you will even be of much more use to me in the future"

 **Nearly a year later**

"I need more rage. I need more hearts" "Xemnas there is more to a heart than anger or hate. A heart is full of all kind of feelings. Don't you remember?" asked Sora "Unfortunately... I don't" Xemnas replied before disappearing.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey all celebrated their victory over the organization 13. The ghost of Namine appeared and opened a dark corridor since Riku wasn't be able to do it anymore. Sora and Riku intended to go through the dark corridor just behind Kairi but a small earthquake caught them off guard and the dark corridor closed itself behind Kairi. Kairi tried to get back to them but wasn't able to.

Kairi left the dark corridor on th other side and found herself in Radiant Garden „Kairi where are Sora and Riku" asked King Mickey. "They are still in the castle that never was" "What? WHY?" asked the king "I don't know there was suddenly an earthquake and the dark corridor closed itself"

"I can tell you what happened" said a voice behind Donald and Goofy. The group turned around and saw a man in a cloak that the Organization wore. "Who are you" asked Kairi "Who am I you asked. Funny and I though the cloak was a dead giveaway" "But that's impossible only members of the Organization 13 wore those cloaks and we killed Xemnas the last member only minutes ago" said Mickey confused.

The man just laughed "No you fool Xemnas isn't dead and neither is he the last member" "What are you saying" asked Goofy "Simple Xemnas lives and is currently fighting your two friends" "Even so Xemnas is still the last member. Last year Axel killed Vexen and Sora, Donald and Goofy killed Larxene and Marluxia while Riku killed Lexaeus and defeated Zexion who was later killed by a Replica of Riku under Axel's order and in the last few days they killed Demyx, Xaldin, Xigbar, Luxord and Saix. Axel sacrificed himself to save Sora and just recently Roxas reunited with Sora again and as you just said Sora and Riku are currently fighting Xemnas so there are no members left" said Mickey.

"Yeah you are right at least in the majority of your little speech. There is just a tiny little piece you don't know. Axel just assumed that I am dead but what he failed to realize was that I intended to fake my dead and that fool Axel happily helped me without even realizing" replied the person amused "So that means you are either Vexen or Zexion" concluded Donald "oh please as if that idiot Vexen has actually the brain to fake his death and stayed hidden and wait for the right moment to resurface" "So you are Zexion then" "Indeed" he said and revealed his face.

Zexion had bright aqua-coloured eyes though only his left eye was visible. His right eye was covered by his long layered bangs of his steel-blue hair. "I don't understand it. Why did you fake your dead. Why didn't you help Xemnas and the others by telling of Axel's betrayal" "That's easy little mouse because I am a traitor to the Organization myself to be precise I am a triple traitor and I use the word traitor loosely since I was never loyal to the Organization to begin with"

"What do you mean you was never loyal to begin with" "I am glad you asked because this is such a nice story to tell"

"It all started many years ago with a small orphaned boy. This little boy had no one and had to steal from other people to survive. The little boy had no hope of a better future but one day everything changed for the better. He successfully stole some money from a tall blond man or so he thought. The man found the boy in his hideout. That little boy was terrified since he clearly remembered the last time he was found. The man introduced himself as Ansem the wise and simply asked why that boy had stolen from him. But the boy was too scared to answer. Ansem quickly concluded that the boy had no one and decided to adopt that boy. The boy weighed his options he wasn't sure if he should trust that man but since the man hadn't hurt him until now he decided to take his chance and accepted. Ansem took the boy to his castle and since that boy had no name he decided to name him Ienzo"

The eyes of Mickey and the others widened at that. Zexion smirked "Yes I was that boy. At the castle I met Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even and Aeleus. Three weeks passed and Ansem realized that I was incredibly smart. He started to teach me everything he knows and allowed me to help him with his experiments. After three years Xehanort asked me for a little help in one of his experiments and this was the day where everything changes for me yet again" "The experiment on hearts where you changed into a nobody" Mickey guessed "Precisely"

"But I was a unique case" "What do you mean why were you a unique case" "I was a unique case because nobodies aren't supposed to have any kind of feelings since they have no heart" "Wait that means you have a heart despite being a nobody" asked Kairi "Not exactly. I am a nobody therefore I have no heart but I still felt emotions. I felt anger for what Xehanort did. I felt shame since I trusted Xehanort despite Ansem's warning to be careful around him. I followed Xehanort or as he insisted Xemnas to wait for a perfect opportunity to strike and kill him"

"Xemnas collected more member until we were thirteen and soon enough he send some members to castle oblivion. You all know what happened so I skip the most part. Xemnas suspected that Marluxia plotted to betray him so he tasked him and me to choose some members for the mission. Xemnas trusted me completely so he tasked me with spying for him on Marluxia. What Xemnas failed to realized was that I too plotted against him just far more subtle than that idiot Marluxia. In castle oblivion I told Marluxia of Xemnas suspicion and offer him to work with him against Xemnas. While working with Marluxia I simultaneously work with Axel to eliminate all the betrayers. So you see I betrayed Xemnas to Marluxia, Marluxia to Axel and I betrayed Axel as I just used him as a tool for my own gain and the best part is no one ever suspected anything about that despite knowing my title -The Cloaked Schemer-. All what is left to do is the elimination of Xemnas and your Keyblade wielders are just about doing that for me"

"I understand that you wanted to kill Xemnas and the other founding members but why did you wanted to kill the other members" asked Kairi "That is simple. I wanted their powers" "Their powers?" "Yes every member of the Organization has a special power. For example Xigbar's power was the power over the room, Xaldin controlled the wind and I well my power are illusions. So I searched for a way to obtain their powers and I found one. I created eleven orbs out of the essence of the heartless from them. The hardest part was getting the essence from Xemnas heartless since he was extremely powerful but thankfully Sora helped me yet again by fighting against him on Destiny Island where I was able to get some of his essence. The annoying part was to obtain the essence of the others since their heartless were ordinary shadows and there are trillions of them. These orbs I created were basically beacons for the life force of the nobodies. When a powerful nobody dies they usually dissolve into dark mist and just vanish but my orbs literally pulled that mist to them which then allowed me to absorbed the orbs and gained their powers"

"Unfortunately Sora's heartless died far too quickly for me to find and get some of it's essence so I couldn't create a orb from that but since Roxas never actually died bur rather rejoined into Sora the orb would be useless anyway. It's a real pity I really would have liked the ability to use the keyblade but I can't have everything now can I? I already absorbed the orbs of the dead members and when Xemnas died I will get his power over nothing I other words the supreme power over every single lesser nobody"

"You are pathetic you let other people do the dirty work while you just sit back and steal the power of others" "Oh really? While I could have killed everyone myself it would have took me many years to do so since I don't want to arise suspicion beside why should I dirty my own hands to do so when I have such useful pawns who did it for me and doing it this way enabled me much faster to work to my goal"

"What is your goal. What is it you desire you never mentioned that" asked Mickey tensed."You are right. I guess there is no harm in telling you and since I didn't get the keyblades power I actually need you all for my goal" "You need us? You want to recreate Kingdom Hearts" concluded Kairi but was confused as Zexion just scoffed.

"Why would I need that. Have you forgotten the day I became a nobody I only lost my heart not my feelings. I can still feel all the emotions so getting a heart would weaken me since a heart is a preferred target to kill your enemy" "Then what do you need us for"

"Imagine you are a near immortal being no disease can affect you and you can only die when someone kill you. Such a being has a lot of time to live what would you do if you had such a great amount of time to spent. I myself decided to play with mortals so I will appear in a world and start to conquer it or just randomly start to kill people for fun. And while killing people is fun it is even funnier when I have worthy opponents who try to stop me and that is the part where you all come into play. You are not only there as my opponents but as a beacon for heartless who in return will turn many inhabitants of the world into heartless and creating more nobodies"

"You are deranged" spat Mickey "You are" he stopped speaking as he saw black mist travelling towards them "Perfect timing it seems Sora and Riku managed to kill Xemnas" Zexion said as he took the last orb out off his cloak and watched as the mist was absorbed into it. When the mist was completely absorbed he himself absorbed the orb.

"I really want to continue our little chat but I must go now. Don't worry I will leave you some of my servants to play with. Hope to see you soon" Zexion said and summoned some dusks before he disappeared via dark corridor.


	3. Finally Hogwarts

Zexion left the dark corridor in the new world and changed his appearance to that of a ten year old. He was in a small room with only a bed, a wardrobe, a table and a chair. On the table was a fresh half-eaten apple. He smirks "Well it seems I managed to come back to my world at approximately the same time I left. This makes everything so much easier"

"But right now I probably should hide my world from them. I need some time before I can allow them to find me" Zexion started to concentrate his power and weave an illusionary net to hide his world from the outside. After he managed to hide his world his collapsed through sheer exhaustion. He didn't even wake up when a few hours later a scream echoed through the house.

 **3 days later**

Zexion woke up and looked around. He wasn't in the small room anymore instead he was in a comfortable bed in a hospital. "You are finally awake" Zexion looked to where the voice came and saw a nurse smiling softly at him. "What happened" he asked confused. "We have no idea. We hoped you could tell us what happened. Your matron simply found you unconscious in your room" Oh Zexion knew exactly what happened but there was no way he would tell her because it would pretty much destroy his cute and innocent reputation he build up ever since he arrived at the orphanage and she wouldn't believe him anyway.

"Do you feel alright or do you need anything" "No thank you. I just feel a little exhausted" he replied smiling "Good then I will phone the orphanage that you are awake so that somebody can pick you up" said the nurse and left the room.

Zexion sighed 'It seems that I used to much of my power. To hide the world from view took far more than I expected. Nevertheless I can finally start to destroy this stupid fools and everyone who dare to stand in my way will be destroyed too"

 **2 months later**

An old man walked down the street with determination. He had one goal in mind the orphanage or to be precise a single young boy in that orphanage. That man was not an ordinary man he was a wizard and a powerful one too.

He was not only a wizard but the headmaster of a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He had a small smile on his face and he was happy the first time for four years. After THAT day he was infuriated no that doesn't quite describe it he was totally pissed off. He couldn't believe that parents could be that cruel to a little child. Everyone avoided him for weeks.

It all began that Halloween night when the dark lord was mysteriously vanished by Henry Potter. Ever since that night he was hailed as the boy-who-lived and his twin Harry Potter was basically forgotten. This wasn't even the worst part the worst part was that James Potter not only disown Harry but cut all ties and threw him out of the ancient and noble house of Potter making him Harry no name.

He tried to make James see reason that there is no need to threw him out that he is just a child who need the love of his parents but James didn't care he and Lily wanted to concentrate on Henry and Harry was a useless distraction. He couldn't believe James sheer audacity to call an innocent child useless.

When he was at the door the matron saw him "Hello I am Mrs Grey the matron. Is there something I can do for you?" "Yes. I want to speak with young Harry. You see I am a professor from a special boarding school and Harry was selected as one of it's new students" "Oh? And how was he selected" "I am terrible sorry but I can't reveal how we select our students" "Very well then let us go"

While they walked to Harry's room he asked some questions concerning Harry. "We like to know a few things about our new students so can you please tell me how he is like" "Of course. Harry is a really sweet boy and he is quite intelligent but a bit antisocial" "Antisocial? Can you explain?" "For starters he has no friends and never made any effort to gain friends. He keeps everyone at a distance but always help other kids when they need help. I think the reason he has no friends is due to his intelligence. Everyone his age is too immature for him and the older children probably doesn't want to hang out with a little kid like him"

"I see" "Here is his room" the matron said and pointing towards a plain door. She knocked on the door and opened it "Hello Harry. Here is someone who wants to talk to you" She left the room and Harry was alone with the man.

The man was surprised when he saw Harry. He knew how Harry looked like when he was younger but now he looked completely different. Due to his banishment he must slowly lost all traits that made him a Potter. He lost his wild raven hair and get steel-blue hair with long messy bangs that completely covered the right side of his face, reaching even past his chin. He even lost his emerald eyes and had now bright aqua coloured eyes.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore" an angelic voice interrupted his observation "You remembered me" asked the professor surprised. "Of course. How I can ever forgot THAT day" he said bitingly. "I'm sorry" said Dumbledore "You haven't wronged me professor so there is no need for an apology. In fact I must thank you for trying to make that idiot see reason but frankly I am glad that I have nothing to do with them any longer because I am no longer forced to hear how my dear brother is the next Merlin and how he will dominate Hogwarts and show the slimy snakes that they are worth nothing. It was rather annoying"

"But let us forget our past. I assume you are here to give me my Hogwarts letter" "You are correct Harry" Dumbledore smiled sadly "Shall we go and buy your school supplies?" "Yes but I have a problem. I have no money neither for my school fee nor for my supplies" "Don't worry. James and Lily already paid your school fees ever since you were born and I intended to set up a small vault for you when we are at Gringotts with more than enough money to last you for your entire education"

"You did? Thank you professor how can I repay you for it" he replied and bowed 'Well that takes care of one problem' "No need to thank me my boy just do your best during your school years" "Thank you professor but is there is a way to legally change my name. I really want to get rid of the last thing that remind me of them"

Dumbledore smiled understandingly "There is. Do you already decide on a name" "Yes I have. I want my name to be Zexion, Zexion Twilight" "Zexion? It is a rather unique name" "Yes I quite like it" "Well then let us hurry we have a lot to do"

After two hours Harry's name was legally changed into Zexion Twilight and a new vault was set up in Gringotts for him. He first went to Madam Malkin for his robes while Dumbledore said he would acquire his trunk and potion ingredients.

In Flourish and Blotts he bought his entire set for schools books and a few extra books such as _Runes for Beginners_ and _Rune Translation_ all what is left to buy was his wand so he and Dumbledore went to Ollivander.

"Albus long time no see" said the old wand maker "Garrick good to see you but unfortunately I am not here to talk. I am here with this young boy who wishes to acquire his wand" "Of course. So who are you young man" "My name is Zexion Twilight pleasure to meet you Mr Ollivander" he replied smiling.

"Well then let us begin. Let us start with this ash and unicorn hair 9 inches" Zexion gave it a little swing and set a chair on fire. Ollivander quickly took the wand away and extinguish the fire "That was clearly the wrong wand let us try this larch and phoenix feather 11 inches" Zexion tried the new wand but he just set another chair on fire. So he tried and tried many wands.

After about thirty tries Ollivander disappeared for a minute and came back with a completely white wand "Try this one acacia and tebo hair 12 inches" Zexion grabbed the wand and a warm wind surrounded the three wizards. Ollivander smiled "We found a match" he said cheerily. Zexion looked confused to Ollivander "Excuse me but what is a tebo? I never heard of it before" "The tebo is a warthog native to Congo. It is a very dangerous creature. His hide is nearly as powerful as a dragon and it can turn invisible. It is rarely used as a wand core. In fact I only know of one wizard who had such a core it was my own father and he was a very powerful wizard. Your wood is unusual too. Wands consisting of acacia are very tricky wands they refuse to produce any magic for any other but their owner and they accept only very gifted wizards. So I have no doubt that you will be great one day"

'I will be great one day? I am already great and more powerful than you think' thought Zexion 'but it will take some years before you will realize that' "Really? This is amazing" said Zexion excited and grinning. Unseen by both Ollivander and Zexion Dumbledore was relieved. The entire day Zexion behaved far too mature. He feared that James took away all the joy out of him but Zexion childish excitement showed him that he was still a child somewhere deep down and can feel joy despite his hardships he endured. He couldn't know that Zexion was just acting that way.

He paid for his wand and Dumbledore brought him back to the orphanage and told him that he will send someone of the staff to bring him to platform 9 ¾ on first September.

 **First September**

It was quarter past ten and Zexion sat already on the train. An older witch named professor McGonagall his professor for transfiguration took him to the platform at ten o'clock.

At the orphanage he already read all his school books and started on Runes for Beginners. He already changed into his robes and impatiently waited until the train started to move.

While reading he though on how to do his next steps. He needed followers to do the dirty work for him but it will be really hard to accomplish since the so called light wizards would never join him and the dark wizards wouldn't join him too since he was seemingly a muggleborn or rather a mudblood as most of them would call him and since the dark lord is not truly dead at least that was what Dumbledore thought.

After he contemplated different paths he could take he finally found a solution 'That is it. I know exactly how I will do it. I will not only get the children of the death eaters to obey me but after the dark lord returns he will easily try to recruit me. If I am lucky I can even help him in his return and gain a high position in his ranks and when the time comes I can get rid off him or turn him in a heartless and hopefully a powerful nobody under my control'

His thoughts were interrupted when someone came into his compartment to his annoyance it was Henry Potter and some redhead. "You are lucky to have the chance to share the compartment with me" Henry stated arrogantly "Oh really you can surely tell me why I am lucky to share a compartment with you" he asked "Oh you are a muggleborn no worry in that case I forgive you your ignorance. I am Henry Potter the boy-who-lived, the defeater of you-know-who"

It took Zexion's entire self-control to not laughing out loud 'He is more pathetic than expected. He is to scared to even speak his name so much for the great defeater of Voldemort' "Why should I care. What I see is an arrogant idiot with no brain" "How dare you" screamed the redhead "If it weren't for him you-know-who would have already killed you"

"Please stop talking. I hear my brain cells screaming in agony by just listening to you and now leave" drawled Zexion. Henry and his friend left not without throwing him a glare. Thankfully no one interrupted him during the entire train ride not counting the trolley witch.

Soon enough the train arrived at Hogsmead and the students began to made their way to Hogwarts the second through seventh years with the carriages the first years with boats.

When they arrived at the castle an older witch welcomed them, it was professor McGonagall.


	4. The sorting

_Previously_

 _Soon enough the train arrived at Hogsmead and the students began to made their way to Hogwarts the second trough seventh years years with the carriages and the first years with boats._

 _When they arrived at the castle an older witch welcomed them, it was professor McGonagall._

"Welcome to Hogwarts" she said "my name is Professor McGonagall and I teach transfiguration. In a few minutes you will be sorted in one of our four houses which are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has his own history, their own attributes they value most and brought forth many good witches and wizards. During your stay your house will be your family, good behaviour will earn your house points, break the rules and your house will lose points. At the end of the year the house who has the most points will earn the house cup. A great honour. Make yourself presentable while I make sure that we are ready for you"

After her welcoming speech she left through a side door. As soon as she was out of sight the Potter heir spoke up "Every house brought forth good witches and wizards? Yeah right as if stinky Slytherin brought forth anything other than dark wizards" "Yeah Henry is right. Everyone knows only evil wizards and witches are sorted into Slytherin" said a red-headed boy next to Henry Potter.

"That was the stupidest, dumbest and most ridiculous thing I ever heard in my entire life. Granted I'm only eleven and thus had little time to hear stupid things but at least now we know that Ravenclaw is a definitive no for you. Salazar would wipe out his entire name before he let you in his house and make an embarrassment out of his name. So thats left Hufflepuff and Gryffindor" said Zexion "What did you say" growled Henry angry "Oh was I talking too fast for you? Or did I use to many hard words for you? Then allow me to simplify that for you so that even a moronic idiot like you can understand what I said. Are you really that stupid or do you just want to hear you talk?"

Draco and the other children of the 'imperio'd' Death Eater's snickered amused while Potter's face grew red very fast "You will pay for that" Henry growled but before he could do anything Professor McGonagall came back "we are ready for you please follow me"

Together they entered the great hall where many excited whisper greeted them. She lined them up in front of the head table and put an old hat on a stool. After a few seconds the hat began to sing.

 _One thousands years ago this schools starts_

 _There were four sorcerers with strong and wise hearts_

 _Bold Gryffindor from wild moor_

 _Fair Ravneclaw from glen_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad_

 _Shrewd Slytherin from fen_

 _Old Godric my dear friend preferred the strong_

 _those who had courage and knew right from wrong_

 _but soon his lions became far too cocksure_

 _Wise Rowena the youngest of them favoured the best_

 _through their quick minds they are blessed_

 _though social interaction are outside of their ken_

 _Helga the sweet angel didn't care_

 _and gave everyone an equal share_

 _however they are never deemed to laud_

 _Sly Salazar the most cunning of them all_

 _gave only the worthy a home to grow tall_

 _though the snakes seek to be pure again_

 _Enough talking_

 _Enough singing_

 _Let the children come_

 _and I tell you where they belong_

After the hat ended the students broke in a thunderous applause for a song well done. Some teachers on the other hand looked at each other confused. The hat never presented the four houses in such a manner.

Professor McGonagall spoke up "I will now call out your name, you come forward and I put the hat onto your head. The first is Abbott Hannah"

The hat sorted child after child into one of the houses. Sometimes he decided very quickly but he took some time with some kids.

"The next is Potter Henry"

After she said his name a battle broke out between three of the four houses everyone wanted a good position to watch this particular sorting. The Slytherins on the other hand just sneered.

"Gryffindor" the hat shouted. The lions broke out in a loud and thunderous cheering. Henry Potter smirked arrogantly and walked towards the lion table.

After a few other names she finally said "Twilight Zexion"

Zexion quietly walked towards the hat. Dumbledore leaned forward in anticipation. As soon as the hat was on his head he heard the hat's voice inside his head.

''Interesting very interesting'' the hat said ''Who no what are you? I can't feel or see a single thing just a never ending void'' ''I can't or rather won't tell you and if you ever tell anyone about what you see or rather don't see I will obliterate your existence'' replied Zexion.

''No need to threaten me. I'm enchanted to never reveal any secrets and to sort every students I come across. Often to my great dislike. You have no idea how many deranged people I was forced to sort. But you are different a very unique case your entire being is closed off to me. I haver absolutely no idea what to do with you'' ''Just put me in a house where the least people worship the dimwitted imbecile Potter. If not then I can't promise to kill those morons along with Potter just to keep my sanity or what would be left of it beside we both already know in which house I most likely belong'' ''Yes this void of yours is scary even more so than that deep darkness of that one kid fifty years ago. Well then'' "Slytherin" the hat screamed.

Silence greeted him. No one expected a muggleborn to get sorted into Slytherin. Since every pureblood or rather most of them learned who had a long ancestry of magical family they knew that he wasn't one since no one ever heard of a pureblood family with the name Twilight. While there was the odd half-blood who got sorted into the snake lair they knew he wasn't one. The purebloods were big gossips and when a half-blood was born they find that out rather quickly.

Dumbledore just smiled sadly 'That was expected. He must have a rather big resentment towards his former family not that I can blame him. So he wants to be the complete opposite of them. I must speak to Severus before he greets the Slytherins and make sure he has an eye on Zexion. The purebloods tend to treat muggleborns rather poorly and it is not like he can come out and tell them he is a half-blood and besides...'

After Zabini Blaise was sorted into Slytherin Dumbledore rose from his chair to make a few announcements "I'm sure you all are hungry so I will make it as short as possible. The first-years should be aware that the forbidden forest is exactly that forbidden. A list with banned items can be found in Mr Filch's office and lastly the corridor near the defense against the dark arts classroom which leads to the west wing is forbidden to all who don't want to die a most terrifying death. But for now let us eat"

After his last announcement most students whispered silently to each other trying to figure out what the headmaster meant with most terrifying death.

At the end of the meal the students retired to their dorms. "Severus please wait. I need to talk to you" Dumbledore said to his potions professor before he could go to welcome his new snakes. "What do you want Albus" "I want to talk to you about something or rather someone" answered the headmaster. "Let me guess this someone is one of my new snakes or more precisely that muggleborn Twilight" "Correct as ever Severus" "Don't worry I know that muggleborns aren't well liked I will keep an eye on him" replied professor Snape.

"Thank you Severus but this is not the reason I want you to have an eye on him just part of it" "What reason do you have then" "I personally introduced Zexion to the wizarding world. He is an orphan and while I heard only good things about him from his matron I..." he abruptly fell silent not knowing how to explain things.

"What is wrong with him Albus I have never seen you this nervous" "Zexion was far to mature for his age but when I watched him getting his wand he behaved like every eleven year old" "Albus what are you trying to say we both know that orphans tending to grow up faster than children with parents so it should not exactly surprise you that he is more mature than an average eleven year old but still can feel the joy everyone gets when getting their wand. I myself still feel the joy every time I have my wand in my hand and I bet it is the same with you"

"I know Severus it is just that I don't know how to explain it" "Regardless what it is you wanted to inform me about it. So just be like the bloody Gryffindor you are and charge forward" replied Severus now clearly annoyed.

"You know I get something akin to a feeling when meeting someone. When I met Zexion I saw that he is an intelligent young boy who clearly likes to learn from what I observed but I felt nothing while that is nothing too concerning since that is the feeling I get from someone who knows occlumency or is a natural one like you. It is..." Dumbledore fell silent again.

"Perhaps that boy is just a natural occlumens like me while it is an incredibly rare ability especially for a muggleborn it is still possible" Severus tries to mitigate Dumbledore's worries. "No these are two different kinds of nothing. The kind of nothing I get from an occlumens, natural or not, is more like there is nothing for me to see or feel, without forcing my way but this nothing is different. It is like there is nothing permanently. I think the best way to describe it is that there is an endless void and quiet frankly it terrifies me beyond belief far more than the deep darkness from an other orphan fifty years ago and we know how he turned out to be" Dumbledore explained.

Severus nodded exactly knowing who he meant "What do you want me to do exactly" "For know just watch him. I can be wrong my ability have dulled over the years since I am far out off my prime. I just don't want that history repeats itself" said the headmaster 'and history is dangerously close to repeating itself since young Zexion have reason to hate just like Tom had but I keep that for me a least for now'

While heading for the Slytherin common room Severus was deeply in thought 'That was strange even for the headmaster. However I must admit that Twilight kept his face blank and show no emotion at all, it is an ability the Slytherins only master around their third and fourth year and they start training when they reach six so how have a no-name orphan a muggleborn at that already mastered it'?

After taking a few short cuts he reached the common room. He already opened his mouth to start his introduction speech but stopped halfway through his first word. The room was split or rather the people in it. On one side were all seven years along with about half of the six years and the fifth year male prefect, who had his hand on Twilight's shoulder. On the other side were the rest. Every student who was in their third year or higher had drawn their wands. The younger students just sneered and Draco Malfoy lie on the ground surrounded by some books. Twilight himself just stood there with a blank expression on his face.

Severus prided himself that he could stay calm in the most stressful situations but even he had a point where it became too much. His entire day up until now was in his humble opinion utter dragon dung. It all started the moment he woke up, knowing that this was the day the damned Potter spawn came to Hogwarts, adding the day to his list of the ten worst days ever.

Accepting his fate to endure that arrogant fool and swearing to himself to make the Hogwarts years of that pompous ass miserable he readied himself for the day. When he entered his office, he uttered a series of curses. There on his office table surrounded by shredded parchment and broken ink pots was Mrs Norris the blasted cat of the caretaker. He had no idea how that cat managed to get into his office more importantly how she get into his office without triggering every wards he had but she managed it and it even appeared that she looked smug about it. The worst part about it was that the shredded parchment were his lesson plans for the first half of the year and now they were ruined. Hours of work for nothing and all thanks to a dumb cat everyone hated with a passion, which brings the day into the top five of his worst days ever.

Throwing the cat out of his office he decided to calm down by going into his private potions lab on the other end of the dungeon to continue with his experimental potion before going in the great hall for breakfast. Entering his lab he heard two things. The first was that something was falling into a liquid, the second was the giggle of Hogwarts resident poltergeist. Having years of experience with the poltergeist he immediately shielded himself. A few seconds later an explosion blasted the cauldron apart. The entire content splashed through the room ruining the potion he worked on for months. He breathed heavily and tried to stay calm but hearing the cackle of that poltergeist he couldn't help himself and screamed furiously "PEEVES"

10 minutes later he entered the great hall. "Good morning Severus. Isn't it a wonderful day the students are all coming back" greeted the Headmaster cheerfully. Severus just snarled and ignored the headmaster. He sat down and tried to murder his breakfast. So all in all his patience for the day has almost run out and from the looks of it this very situation has the potential to make him try out why the dark lord enjoyed using the crucio on his followers when they screwed up or is particularly annoyed. He gritted his teeth and said as calmly as possible "What is going on here"

But this was a mistake nearly every one began to explain what happened which meant it was annoyingly loud and he couldn't understand anything. "SILENCE" he screamed. Everyone instantly shut up "You" he said and pointed at the seventh year prefect "explain and everyone else shut up or you will be in detention"

"Well sir. It all began when we were finished welcoming the first year students"

FLASHBACK

"Does anyone have any questions" asked Andrew Rosier one of the fifth year prefects. "Yes I have one" said Draco Malfoy and sneered at Zexion "What is a mudblood doing here. He doesn't belong in the noble house of Slytherin"

Grumbling was heard and the smug looking head girl was collecting a galleon from each of her classmates "Can someone tell me why exactly did we bet against her again" grumbled one of them "it is because we thought Malfoy is at least a bit intelligent" snarled another. "Whats that supposed to mean" said Malfoy angered "There is a reason why the hat thought Twilight worthy enough to be sorted into the noblest house of them all" "The only explanation is that the hat is going senile. I can't think of anything else why a mudblood is here in the first place" replied Malfoy while all pre OWL-students nodding their heads and silently agreeing "You are right. The hat does seem to be senile. It would explain YOUR presence here Malfoy" answered Andrew Rosier.

"How dare you" raged Malfoy "Do you have any idea of who I am" "A spoiled little boy" was Andrew's reply "Wait until my father hears about it" "Oh excuse me I meant a spoiled little daddy's boy. Do you really think the reputation of your daddy will help you here. No matter who your daddy is, here in Slytherin it means nothing, even if you were the son of the Dark Lord himself. So do us all a favour and shut up"

"Watch what you say" growled Malfoy "Do you really want to make an enemy out of the ancient and noble house of Malfoy" "I don't fear you nor the power of your house. In case you have forgotten. My house is an MOST ancient and noble house, which means my house held more power than yours furthermore my grandfather was the right hand man of Grindelwald and his personal apprentice. Do you have any idea what kind of dark magic my family knows. I can show you if you want" he threatened "When my father hears" Draco started but was interrupted "Your father again. You are pathetic Malfoy" spat Andrew.

"Mr Rosier" intervened Zexion "You shouldn't continue to talk with that idiot otherwise he will drag you down to his level of intelligence which appears to be about that of a particular retarded mountain troll and then he will beat you there due to his life-long experience. If you want to argue with him you should start with raising his intelligence by giving him books to read. Let me help you there" and pointed his wand at Malfoy "Oppugno" Several books from the shelf in the common room levitated and bombarded Malfoy who fell on the ground.

Silence. No one spoke or made even a noise. A seventh year student snorted and thereupon every seventh year and few sixth year students broke into full blown laughter. Malfoy seethed "HOW DARE YOU YOU FILTHY WORTHLESS LITTLE MUDBLOOD YOU PAY FOR THAT" "I'm terrible sorry. I just wanted to give you some books to read to make you intelligent. How could I a filthy worthless little mudblood know that a wizard of pure breeding such as you can't defend yourself against a minor jinx. I'm really sorry for overestimating you" mocked Zexion in an innocent voice.

"That was brilliant brat. I really start to like you" said Andrew while snickering. "When my father hears about it he will destroy you. Do you understand your days are numbered, mudblood" "Yes Malfoy go on tell your daddy what I did. It won't matter everyone here will know how utterly pathetic you truly are. The scion of the ancient and noble house of Malfoy needs the help of his daddy to defeat an eleven year old mudblood. I'm sure that you will make the name of Malfoy proud" Zexion mocked "I just hope that your daddy has an elder son or successfully manage to achieve immortality. Otherwise your house with you as head will be renamed as the ancient and shameful house of Malfoy"

Slowly the Slytherin's all drew their wands and split in two groups, those who sided with Malfoy and those who sided with Andrew and Zexion, nearly everyone drew their wands and glared at the others. Some are preparing themselves to throw the first curses when a voice interrupted them "What is going on here"

FLASHBACK END

"Classes haven't started yet so there will be no point deductions or detentions BUT if this happened again the person responsible will suffer my displeasure. Did I make myself perfectly clear" gritted Snape, crushing down the urge to relieve his stress in dark-lord-style. "But professor that mudblood" Draco began "Did I make myself PERFECTLY clear Mr Malfoy" repeated Severus.

"Yes professor" replied Draco sullenly. "And you Mr Twilight. How did you manage to learn a third year spell before for first year even started?" questioned Snape "I read a lot in the orphanage and bought a few extra books then I tried some spells during train ride" lied Twilight "Forgive me for asking but how did you manage that. You are an orphan and the fund for orphans barely cover the necessities for first year, only in second year and above you would have more money to spend" "Ever since I was eight I helped the women of advanced age who live in the vicinity of the orphanage with their gardens. Therefore I managed to get some pocket money I used to buy some more books during my second visit" Zexion replied smoothly. "Very well. 10 points for Slytherin for managing a third year spell effectively" said Snape.

"Now then. You all were sorted into Slytherin house as such I expect a certain behavior. I do not care how much you hate each other. Outside this common room you will not fight each other and you will make sure to not besmirch the name of our noble house or you will suffer my displeasure" said Snape sternly and looked each new snake in the eyes. "The other houses especially Gryffindor will be against you even some teachers will always believe the Gryffindors more than us therefore you can always come to me when you have any kind of problems" he finished and turned to Andrew.

"Mr Rosier with me for a moment" Andrew followed Snape into his office "Sir? You wanted to talk with me?" asked Andrew "Yes tell me Mr Rosier the reason I wanted to talk to you is because you were the first who supported Mr Twilight and I want to know why. Why did you support Mr Twilight despite him being not even a halfblood?" "It is really simple. First of all I never truly believed in all the pureblood supremacy. It is in most cases ridiculous. I mean one must only need to look at our headmaster. He is a halfblood and perhaps the most powerful wizard alive" "and your other reason" questioned Snape further "It's the sorting hat sir" "The sorting hat?" "Yes when the sorting hat sang about the four houses the first lined were dedicated to the original purpose of the houses. Godric Gryffindor wanted only the strongest, Rowena Ravenclaw the best, Salazar Slytherin only the ones who he viewed as worthy and Helga Hufflepuff took any who wanted to learn. But the last lines for each house described how the houses are today and aside from Hufflepuff mocked them. For the Gryffindors that they are cocksure. They mostly strutting and act like they were the best. The Ravenclaws while smart have in most cases no social skill what so ever and while the hat didn't mock the Hufflepuffs most view them as weak trash. As for Slytherin I suppose I do not need to explain that with people like Malfoy around"

"While your view of the houses are hundred percent accurate that still doesn't explain why you helped Mr Twilight" "My friend from sixth year and I talked about the hat's song after he finished. I mean he never mocked the houses during his song at least from my experience but then Zexion Twilight a muggleborn was sorted into Slytherin and I thought that the hat somehow knew that he would coming and that he will be sorted into Slytherin. Call me stupid or superstitious, mock me for all I care but I believe that Zexion will bring a huge change to this world and my friends agreed, so did the seventh years who listened in our conservation" "So that is why you and the others had supported Mr Twilight so strongly. You believe he will change the world and you wanted to be part of it, so that you will come on top on what is coming" summarized Snape "Yes" "10 points for Slytherin for acting like a true Slytherin should act. You can go now"

Andrew bowed and left Snape alone. He leaned back and smirked "Life became suddenly that much more interesting. What can you do? No what will you do Zexion Twilight?"


End file.
